


s h i n i g a m i

by youknowyoulovestydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Criminal Stiles Stilinski, Eichen | Echo House, F/F, F/M, Gen, Japanese Mafia, M/M, Multi, Narcotics, Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Other, Yakuza
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6463018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youknowyoulovestydia/pseuds/youknowyoulovestydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this adaptation of the mtv show, teen wolf, stiles becomes a suspect in his parents deaths; Scott turns to drug hustling as his mother loses her job; allison takes charge of her family 'business'; and lydia is an inmate at the local psychiatric facility, eichen house, and this is just the beginning...</p>
            </blockquote>





	s h i n i g a m i

**Author's Note:**

> Continued Summary 
> 
> Due to being a suspect in his parent’s murder, stiles is forced to enroll into the childrens’ psychiatric ward at eichen house. Upon entering the facility, he becomes acquainted with a fellow inmate, who goes by the name of Ariel, who has strawberry blonde hair. 
> 
> As the summer moved into fall, stiles unexpectedly disappears without a trace, telling no-one of his whereabouts.
> 
> Scott was a good boy, a momy's boy, but somehow by unfortunate circumstances, scott seemed to have ended up at the foot of the demon wolf and his pack. Being a newly bitten werewolf, the lost boy, searched for safe haven in the dark woods. Suddenly, an arrow pierced his chest. As scott awakened to a dim light, and a damp basement room. Scott realized the girl in front of him, the one who flew the arrow, was examining every inch of his face. Who was this girl, and why did she have a knife in-hand? These were the questions that he asked, but never found answers too. The girl was Allison, the heir to the most notorious werewolf-hunters known, and he was her first kill.
> 
> As a young girl, she wanted to be called Ariel, that was the one of the first signs of her strangeness. Years went by, and she continued to get even stranger. Her parents wanted to help, but Ariel kept talking to walls and hearing voices whisper secrets into her innocent ears. All her parents needed to do was sign a few papers and shove her into a cage, where Ariel wouldn’t be an embarrassment to her family. As she arrived to eichen house, she met a strange boy. He was abnormally tall, and gruesomely hollow. The rumors couldn’t be true, or were they, did he really kill his parents? This boy had been sweet and friendly, was he really a killer? One day that strange boy left, never saying good-bye. Years passed, and eichen house had deteriorated into a mad house. The mental stayed in their cells, banging their head against the walls, scratching the glass insistently, making sounds like animals at night. The banshee had become obedient from common scolding and tortuous actions from her caretakers. The girl lied in her bed for hours on end, whispering the voices in her head, trying to decipher the message.

A blanket of light emitted from a warehouse window, adjacent to the rood. The light covered the whole entirety of the dingy tiled pool-room. It glistened against the back part of the nogitsunes' satin suit, covering his face with a veil of shadow. The two henchmen stood firmly on either sides, both in uniforms, and both looking down at the bloodied victim, discharging volumes blood into the murky water.

"I know that you have a kid", the nogitsune croaked. Water accumulated at the highest points of the mans' face. Drip. Drip. A rhythm began. 

"Pl...ppleaase..." the man sputtered, begging as he reached forward and toward the nogitsunes' feet. The two henchman, at the ready, slashed at the shallow pool water, kicking him in the stomach. Blood erupted from the mans' mouth. His figure swayed from side to side, swishing in the waters' current, until he slumped back in, without any hint of movement. The nogitsune dropped his head, looking down at the backside of the man, a man who kept choosing the wrong path that lead him down into this dark dingy hole of the pool room where he currently lay. First he lies straight to his face, then turns the cards on him? How foolish to disturb the peace of the fox.

The nogitsune entered the water with the utmost elegance, reaching softly towards the man's thin hair. As the man cried, the nogitsune caressed him, then in a sudden turn of events, he harshly took the strands of his hair and pulled it harshly - enough to break his neck.  

"Who is it?", he said with a dry voice, whispering into the man's ear. 

"I...I..I don't know!", the man wailed, spurting more blood into the pool water. 

The nogitsune crouched closer, only this time by the distance of a hair, the bloodied man struggled to escape from his hold, squirming in all directions.

With reassuring eyes, the nogitsune kissed him gently on the forehead, before taking both hands to angle him upward and into his hollow eyes, sucking all his pain. The bloodied victim cried ceaselessly, until the nogitsune became drunk off of the mans' pain. As the victim slashed about in the water, producing the most straining poses. Noticing the man was finally dead, the nogitsune carelessly pushed the mans' body off of himself. The body of the man became another piece of food, slowly sinking into the bottom of the pool.     
The henchmen slid their eyes to the side, looking at each other, gulping the fear, the uncertainty that they would be next. They both knew the monster was unpredictable. 

The nogitsune took his silk napkin from his suit pouch and wiped the mess from his bloodied fingers. He felt a moment of relief from the urgency of the bloodlust and hunger he had felt since that morning. The warmth in his veins grew again, the pleasure, the satisfaction. A smirk appeared for a moment at the state of the man's body, only rarely he did this, then he turned and gracefully slid his hands into his suit pockets, stepping gently into the light.

\---

"Stiles Stilinski?" 

"Yeah, he's part of a local Japanese mafia, the Yukimura's? Do you know them?"

"Nah, I know nothing of no gang, but I know this...", breathing could be heard from the other end of the line, then there was the sizzle of the phone, he continued, "that kid was nine when his parents died...they say he kinda went silent, didn't really talk to no-one at the orphanage, but on this one day tho...", the breathing continued and paused, "this old man comes and talks to him like he knows him, or something...after a few days, he's just gone, vanished...", the line went silent. 

"So then, what happened?"

No answer.

"Well? - Hello?"

Another voice came on the phone. "Please don't call again."

 After a click the call ended.

\---

The Yukimura estate was grand, overlooking Beacon Hills. Sand gardens decorated most of the front, with little interruptions of ponds, rocks, and trees. The Edo-period fortress was overshadowed by a grand sakura tree, which included an ancient family shrine. It continued its' overcast past the pavilion, home to many of the kyodai's and shatei's (big and little brothers), which were located to the edge of the estate, and ended at the garage that housed several new and foreign cars. 

A black Mercedes Benz smoothly drove into the driveway. The tinted driver's window slid down to reveal a man with a simple pair of dark sunglasses, and a traditional chauffeur's hat. As the chauffeur opened the rear passenger door, five men rushed from the mansion doors. Within the darkness of the car, a woman in white gracefully emerged. While bowing deeply, the bodies of the men started to shake. They were afraid. The woman did not even care to notice them. Following the lead of the woman, the five men entered the mansion through the grand limestone stairwell. None of the men spoke. They just smiled nervously. Most were quited out of intimidation, but others knew better not to speak to their oyabun without being spoke to first.  

\---

A serene woman, both in emotion and sight, sat across from the nogitsune, silently sipping her tea. Her white kimono would sometimes get in the way, but she had to be sophisticated, meaning she had to have the correct mannerism of a leader of a major syndicate. The nogitsune looked bored as usual, staring into the teacup, which had been filled with a homogenous mix of green tea... _boring_ he thought.

They spoke in Japanese;

"What did you find out?", she asked pouring herself another cup, as the white silk patterned cranes reflected the soft lighting of the tatami floored room. 

After a long silence he finally sighed and glanced up, "The boy, Liam, happens to be the leak."

"How could that have happened?!, I thought you personally interviewed him.", she said hoarsely, with a hint of disgust and shock. 

"I did...", he sighed again with a corpse face.

He continued, "I recruited him, because I needed to know who and where his little boss was hiding."

"Well, did you find him?", she asked eagerly.

"It won't take long, my oyabun", he uttered.

\---

As the nogitsune bowed and left the greeting room of the oyabun, a grand sliding door, depicting a silk mural of a Japanese landscape, slid to the side. Exiting the main palace, he walked slowly to the shatei residence. It was spring, and the cherry blossom was covered in pink petals. Suddenly, a memory flashed before his eyes. A mother. A father. Both smiling.

" _Useless_ " - he thought.  

Four men greeted him respectfully at the entrance of the residence, and led him to the main room of the boarding house. Upon entering the dining hall, the right hand of the nogitsune came toward him, the doors behind them slid back into position. 

"What did she say?", he whispered, trying to hear over the load buzz of dinner time. 

"She said nothing. - What did you find?", he demanded back.

Isaac came closer to his ear, whispering new found information. 

"Well, that's very interesting", he teased as he looked at Liam with hungry eyes.


End file.
